Games in which wagers are made based on the outcome of randomly (chance) generated or selected symbols have wide appeal. Such games include various card games as well as other games where there are randomly generated or selected symbols. In order to increase interest in wagering games, many different games have been proposed besides the usual well-known games such as poker, blackjack (twenty-one), and baccarat.
For example, in the game of "Seven and a Half", which is similar to blackjack, only the ace to the seven cards and face cards are used, with the ace to seven cards having their nominal value (1 for the ace and 2-7 for the others) and face cards having a value of 1/2. The object of the game is achieve a total of 71/2 without going over (in a manner similar to the play of blackjack).
A simple card game has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,572 (Baker). The card deck used includes high and low red and black cards, and high cards of a third color. The cards do not have any numerical value, but only the high or low designation for simplicity. Wagers are made on such things as the next individual card to be turned up or combinations of the cards in a hand to be dealt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,162 (Fakhoury), a deck of cards for playing multiple lottery games is disclosed. For example, the cards can be numbered from 1 to 10 and come in four separate suits. The cards can be used in the "LOTTO" type of game.
Another wagering game using regular playing cards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,997 (Wood). In the disclosed game, the players make wagers on whether a third card will be of a rank between two originally dealt cards.
A multi-suit card game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,840 (Chang) which is used for many different games. The cards are preferably a Chinese Poker deck which may be used for calculating the Chinese perpetual calendar, and which may also be composed into various disclosed poker games.